Non-volatile memory systems, such as flash memory, have been widely adopted for use in consumer products. Flash memory may be found in different forms, for example in the form of a portable memory card that can be carried between host devices or as a solid state disk (SSD) embedded in a host device. As the non-volatile memory cell scales to smaller dimensions with higher capacity per unit area, the cell endurance due to program and erase cycling, and disturbances (e.g. due to either read or program) may become more prominent. The defect level during the silicon process may become elevated as the cell dimension shrinks and process complexity increases. Further, the memory may have a limited endurance, which determines a number of times a particular memory can be erased and re-programmed. Bit error rate (BER) may be used as an estimate for wear, data retention (DR), read disturb errors, or remaining margin; however, BER is merely the result of the problem and may not be an accurate indicator and predictor of memory block health.